Wesley Mitchells (Earth-199999)
History Early Life Wesley Mitchells was born in Provo, Utah, on January 10, 1992, to Lance & Stephanie Mitchells, a couple who belonged to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. During the early stages of his life, Wesley was diagnosed with high-functioning autism, & he was unable to speak until the age of three. Throughout his life, Wesley was able to live like other people, although he wasn't much of a speaker, which he considered both a blessing & a curse. Although he respected his father, Wesley often feared him, as he would often criticize him for not living up to his (his father's) expectations. One day, when Wesley was sixteen years old, his father tried to teach him how to use a weedwhacker. Lance quickly grew impatient & began yelling at his son, which only scared him. Lance suddenly lost his temper & struck Wesley to the ground, & he proceeded to kick him & beat him with the weedwhacker. Wesley's mother, Stephanie, soon intervened & she knocked Lance unconscious with a shovel before calling emergency. Emergency did arrive, & Wesley was immediately taken to the hospital. Because of the seriousness of the transgression, Lance was disfellowshipped from the Church & spent a year in prison. While his father was in prison, Wesley, despite not being expected to live, recovered miraculously, & he received counsel & therapy to heal from that traumatic incident. After his release, as part of his Church discipline, Lance was placed under a strict restraining order, forbidding him from making any contact with his relatives. As a result, Wesley never saw his father again ever since. High school & Afterward The next few years in his life, Wesley tried his best to maintain a positive attitude, despite still being at times haunted by the traumatic experience with his father. While he was still in high school, Wesley participated in school plays, which helped him build his character. After graduating from high school, Wesley went to community college for a time before going on a humanitarian mission for his Church in Kenya. During his service in Kenya, Wesley got himself lost in the jungle one day. He was soon ambushed & attacked by a wild lion, but not before he was rescued by T'Chaka, the former king of Wakanda & Black Panther. After driving the lion away, T'Chaka used a Kimoyo Bead to treat Wesley's wounds. Since then, Wesley had been curious about the obscured life of Wakanda. Becoming Second Man After having served for eighteen months in Kenya, Wesley returned home to Provo from his mission with honor, & he went back to living with his mother, his sister Allison, & Cora Boyle, an old friend of Stephanie's who, while Wesley was in Kenya, became the personal caretaker for Allison, who was physically handicapped. While studying at college, the idea of controlling time first came to Wesley's mind one day when he was trying to cross the street on the way home without getting hit by speeding cars. This led him to personally study quantum physics in the school library; he learned through his studies about how black holes have the ability to warp the fabric of spacetime. At home, Wesley conducted a secret experiment, in which he used the elements that create a supernova. The experiment was a success, & the supernova Wesley created became a black hole, & he managed to contain it in special tubes before it caused destruction. This resulted in Wesley inventing the Planck Watch, attaching it to a vest that held the tubes containing the black hole energy. After a series of tests that involved running in laps, Wesley found that he was able to travel within a second or less. Since then, he began using the Planck Watch to help him do stuff, such as arrive on time & avoid getting hit in the middle of the road. Unfortunately, this also led him to misuse the Watch in immoral behavior, as he could indulge in spiritually-damaging temptation without getting caught. One day, Wesley got into a fight with his mother. When Stephanie backhanded him, Wesley coldly & resentfully compared her to his father. Since then, during that week, Wesley had been emotionally distant from his mother & started to grow rebellious. One night, when Stephanie went to a Church meeting, Wesley abused the power of the Planck Watch & went out indulging in some forms of immorality. That same night, Stephanie was murdered outside a fast food restaurant on her way home by an aggressive panhandling after she declined his demand for money. When he learned of his mother's death, Wesley fell into deep remorse & regretted the things he said to her. After Stephanie's death, Cora Boyle became the legal guardian of Wesley's sister Allison, & she also acted as Wesley's financial supporter, since Wesley was capable of taking care of himself. While not a fully-active member of the Church, Cora took it upon herself to make sure that Wesley & Allison continued going to Church. During those days of mourning, Wesley thought that he could perhaps use the Planck Watch to travel back in time to the day his mother was murdered & save her. Unfortunately, he never programmed the Watch to work in reverse, & so consequently, he was forced to live with what happened. Eventually, this led Wesley to a resolution that from now on, he would use the power of the Planck Watch to put others before his own needs & desires. Creating a time-themed costume, Wesley gave himself the alias of "Second Man". During his first days as Second Man, Wesley used the Planck Watch's ability to help people in various situations, doing so within a second & perfect timing. During that time, he was also gathering information on his mother's killer. He was eventually able to track him down to where he lived; breaking into his house, Second Man attacked the faux panhandler, condemning him for his merciless act. Just as he about to finish his mother's killer off, Second Man noticed a picture of two children; he assumed that they were the man's, & that he lost them as a result of his addiction. This led Second Man to feel sorry for the man, & he started to leave. Then, just when the panhandler was about to shoot him, Second Man used the Planck Watch to make him shoot himself by accident. Working for Stark As time went on, Wesley was now living by himself in an apartment in Salt Lake City. One day, he was unexpectedly greeted by tech pioneer & Avenger Tony Stark, who had heard about him as Second Man. Stark offered Wesley an opportunity to work with him. Receiving approval from Cora, Wesley accepted Stark's offer & traveled to Los Angeles to work in an internship at Stark Industries. During his days at Stark Industries, Wesley assisted Stark with some experiments & new technology, & the two started to become good friends. Aware of Wesley's beliefs as a Mormon, Stark usually tried to get him to try some of his own version of "synthehol" in his parties, yet Wesley would kindly object. When the Civil War broke out, Stark tried to persuade Wesley to join his team in supporting the Superhuman Registration Act. After much prayer & thought, Wesley decided that it wouldn't be good to be involved where the world's greatest heroes are fighting amongst each other. As a result, Wesley ended his internship with Tony Stark & returned to Utah to continue serving as Second Man. Joining the Called The 50-State Initiative came into existence while Wesley was still doing his duties as Second Man. While the Called was started, Wesley was stuck in a situation at City Creek when an active shooter invaded a store that Wesley was in. The shooter was after his wife, who left him as a result of being a victim of domestic violence. Just before the shooter could have a chance to shoot his wife, Wesley used the Planck Watch & caused the fired bullet to hit the shooter in the knee instead, incapacitating him. After explaining to the police about what happened (without revealing what he did), Wesley was greeted by government official Reuben Scott & JJ Benson, a former Captain of the US Navy & leader of the Called. Eventually, Second Man became of a member of the Utah team. Personality Wesley is somewhat the most eccentric of the Called, considering the fact that his behavior can be quite predictable. Nevertheless, Wesley is a loyal & lovable kind of guy. One plus side for him having high-functioning autism is that Wesley has a gifted intelligence; he's able to learn fast, & he depends on logic & organization to get things done. Being autistic, Wesley isn't much of a talker & he usually withdraws from a group. Although he wishes to be more social, Wesley usually has issues with how he should act. This anxiety causes him to have autophobia (fear of being alone), & he often feels that his teammates don't really like him that much. Powers & Abilities Powers Wesley Mitchells possesses no biological enhancements. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Being autistic, Wesley has an intelligence that's slightly different from those of neurotypical people, as he's able to learn fast through logic. *'Gifted Inventor': Though not a professional inventor, it was thanks to Wesley's intelligence that helped him to create the Planck Watch. Speed level Wesley's body isn't quite built for speed, & he sometimes has trouble catching up on things. That's perhaps one of the reasons he uses the Planck Watch. Weaknesses Memory Problems: As a side-effect to having autism, Wesley sometimes has trouble recollecting things, such as people, names, & previous events. Speech Impediment: Another side-effect to Wesley's autism is that he often has trouble speaking clearly; usually, when he speaks, he tends to slur some words & have trouble what to say next. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD): Besides having autism, Wesley also has obsessive compulsive disorder, a mental disorder that causes him to have uncontrollable thoughts & behaviors, usually when his mind is focused on one thing. For example, when Wesley's on the city bus, his main goal is usually to be on time. As a result, whenever people get on or off the bus, he sees this as a delay, & Wesley starts to get impatient & almost aggressive even. However, Wesley seems to overcome this at times when he uses the Planck Watch. Planck Watch Dependence: Anxiety: *'Autophobia': As a result of personal anxiety, Wesley often has autophobia or fear of being alone. This usually happens whenever Wesley wishes to be with people but is held back by his anxiety. This fear causes Wesley to feel that his own teammates don't really like him, that they just tolerate him. Paraphernalia Equipment Planck Watch: Created by Wesley Mitchell, the Planck Watch is a wristwatch that's powered by black hole energy. When worn, Wesley is capable of traveling within a second, depending on which of the following switches is on: *'Second (Sec)': Enables Wesley to travel within a second. *'Decisecond (Ds)': Enables Wesley to travel within one-tenth of a second. *'Centisecond (Cs)': Enables Wesley to travel within one-hundredth of a second. *'Millisecond (Ms)': Enables Wesley to travel within one-thousandth of a second. *'Microsecond (µs)': Enables Wesley to travel within one-millionth of a second. *'Nanosecond (Ns)': Enables Wesley to travel within one billionth of a second. *'Picosecond (Ps)': Enables Wesley to travel within one trillionth of a second. *'Femtosecond (Fs)': Enables Wesley to travel within one quadrillionth of a second. *'Attosecond (As)': Enables Wesley to travel within one quintillionth of a second. *'Zeptosecond (Zs)': Enables Wesley to travel within one sextillionth of a second. *'Yoctosecond (Ys)': Enables Wesley to travel within one septillionth of a second. Notes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Males Category:Mormon Characters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Autism spectrum Category:Called (Earth-199999) Category:Americans Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Below Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Humans